Guardian Angel
by RozenPitch
Summary: I could tell he couldn't see me anymore. And inside, it killed me.  A one-shot based on what happens right after the end of chapter 423. IchiRuki! First one-shot as well.  Very, very bad summary


This is basically a one-shot (my first, actually) based on what happens after Chapter 423, so if you haven't read it, well, THERE'S SPOILERS! (as if that wasn't obvious). Of course, I don't own Bleach. If I did this wouldn't have happened in the first place. And by the way, I just finished reading "The Perks of Being a Wallflower" (which is a very good, but controversial book) so I might be writing similar to how Charlie wrote his letters in the book... Anyway, please enjoy!

_

* * *

_

**Guardian Angel**

_"I can't sense any spiritual presence... Even Rukia's is slowly fading away... My power is really disappearing."_

_"This is farewell, Ichigo."_

_"...Seems so, eh?"_

_"...Tell everyone I give them my best."_

_"Okay."_

_"Bye... Rukia..."_

_**"Thank you."**_

It was then I could tell. I could tell from the way his eyebrows dropped. The way his eyelids started to close. The way the curves of his mouth started to form his frown. And above all, his voice when he somberly said "Thank you".

I could tell he couldn't see me anymore. And inside, it killed me.

My heart started to sink. It was falling faster and faster, gaining more velocity each second and when it crashed to the bottom, I felt the warm tears upon my cheek slowly drip down my face. Ichigo couldn't see me. He couldn't. But everyone else could.

Orihime gave me a solemn look that I just couldn't bare. I bolted, as fast as I could.

All these things, running through my head. I couldn't really tell what was happening, other than that Ichigo couldn't see me anymore.

Tears were still coming, and they didn't seem like they'd stop any time soon. My vision was blurred, but I found myself somewhere. I don't exactly know how, but when I came to, I noticed that I ended up at the Karakura High School. It was deserted.

I shunpoed to the roof and looked over the edge of the rail. Up until that point, I never noticed how much of the city you could see from up there. It was easy to spot all the buildings. I could see Orihime's house, Tatsuki's house, Urahara's shop, and of course, the Kurosaki Clinic.

I shook my head. Ichigo was just a small part of my life, and I was a small part of his. I just needed to forget about him, because I know eventually, he would forget about me. It was inevitable. Years from now, none of what happened between us will matter. Absolutely nothing. Especially in my life. I spent less than a year of my life here, and I've lived over 150 years, with many to come still. Why should one make a difference?

But the thing is, it did. And it's something I just couldn't let go of.

I sat down and buried my head in my knees. Then, of all times, my Soul Pager went off. But I just couldn't deal with it then. I got so angry, so sad, that I just threw it off of the roof. I watched it fall and shatter into a million pieces. They aren't making me go after all those retarded hollows. And they're not making me come back. Not yet.

"Ru..kia?" I heard a meek voice behind me. It was Orihime's.

"Inoue..." Was all I could manage, trying to suck back my tears.

Of course she came. She's just like that. But at the time, I just needed to be alone.

"Inoue... I think I just need to be left alone for now."

"No, Rukia. We're gonna find a way to fix this," She said sternly, which was a first for her. "Remember when you helped me when Urahara said I wasn't needed? Well, I'm going to pay you back for that favor. We're going to get Ichigo's power back."

My head dropped into my knees once more. "It's impossible," I said weakly.

"No it isn't Rukia," Orihime said, stern once more. "You should've seen the look on Ichigo's face once you left. It was the saddest I'd ever seen him. Ever."

I slowly lifted my head. "R...Really?"

"Rukia, I know you might not be able to understand this, and truthfully, I don' t know if I can either. But you mean the world to him. You are his world."

My eyes widened and at the same time, I was speechless.

"Now, get up Rukia. I want you go over to Ichigo's house and find him. I want you to see what he's doing."

I followed her orders. The tears were finally starting to stop and for the first time in a while, I smiled. "Thanks Orihime. You're a true friend."

"Any time."

Now, I knew Orihime had deep feelings for Ichigo as well. And I felt bad for ignoring that fact. But I couldn't think about that. Not then.

Eventually I made it to Ichigo's house. I looked through the glass window of his bedroom. He was just lying on his bed. Doing nothing. Then I started to study his face for a little more detail, and I noticed a few tears on his face. Was he really that upset about me?

I watched for a few more minutes and the tears kept coming, and maybe that's what triggered me to start tearing up again. Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't we live together? Why did he have to lose all his shinigami powers?

After a while, I think Ichigo fell asleep. It was getting a bit late, to be honest. The sun had gone to sleep and the moon was full and bright.

I watched over Ichigo as he slept for a while. But unlike most people, I didn't feel like some creepy stalker who watches through their window when they're not looking. I guess you could say that I felt infinite. Sort of like... His "Guardian Angel".

That's when I realized that even if Ichigo didn't, or even couldn't, get his powers back, he would still be here. And so would I. Neither of us could ever disappear from each others world completely. Even if we couldn't talk to each other anymore, even if we couldn't fight hollows together anymore, and even if we couldn't argue anymore. We were still together. And I was his guardian angel.

And then I cried. Not tears of sadness, but joy.

I was Ichigo's angel. And I was happy with that.

* * *

So that was my first one-shot, which probably wasn't that good. I guess if people want me to continue or finish, I could, but I guess it really depends on what happens in the next chapter, which won't come out for another two weeks. *sigh* Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Even though it probably gave you eye cancer cause it was so bad...

Love always,

~ Bree


End file.
